Bite me i dare you
by i.am.the.awsmness
Summary: 7 Ocs only! please read the first bit and the form is inside... OCS MUST BE PMED! about the next gen of lyoko warriors... title may change... hehehehehe enjoy! rating may also change.


OK BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE PLEASE READ THIS! YES I AM WRITING AN OC STORY, YES I'VE READ ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS, YES THE REVIEWS HAVE TO BE PMED! OKAY? This is because I have had two OC stories taken off Fanfiction because it's "against the rules". Okay I KNOW THIS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! DON'T REPORT THIS STORY AND HAVE IT TAKEN OF FANFICTION! IF THAT HAPPENS I WILL ! FOREVER! So please! Missin-in-action is the beta for this and she too has had stories taken off her account and is with me when I say this, don't you dare report this story! We will both quit writing if it gets taken off! THANKYOU!

Anyway…

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay so I've decided to do an OC story… I will be needing 7 Ocs and 7 Ocs only.

This is a code lyoko Oc story. The basic line is that XANA has re-awoken but the lyoko gang have already grown up and moved out. It's up to some Ocs to save the world… again.

I will need:

1 nerdy-ish one (like Jeremie)

1 karate ninja emo/goth-y person-y person

1 intellectually smart person (someone good with languages)

1 "normal" person.

1 Sissi (evil agro meany b****h (:P)

2 Sissi followers.

I'll need at least 3 boys and 1 girl for the lyoko kids and 1 girl and either 2 guys/girls or 1 guy and 1 girl for the mean peeps.

I need a Sissi and that person has to have two followers. I will be inputting two Ocs (identical twins) and they will be two of the main characters. The form is below.

All Ocs must be PMed or they won't be accepted. OC form below. All Ocs will be of 14 years of age )to make it easier) but if you wish otherwise please inform me. If you wish to give a little intro that you would like your Oc to have then please, feel free!

NAME:

NICKNAMES:

HOMETOWN/CITY: .

GENERAL/FAVOURITE:

Personality:.

Likes:

Dislikes:

Music artist:

Colour:

Animal:

Books:

TV program/movie: ,

HISTORY:

LOOKS

EYES:

HEIGHT:

HAIR + STYLE:

JEWELLERY:

MARKINGS (birth marks, scars, etc.):

SKIN/BODY TYPE (athletic, large, buff, ball, etc.):

CLOTHES

Normal:

Formal:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Other:

LYOKO

WEAPON/S (2 at most):

POWERS (2 at most):

CLOTHING:

VEHICLE:

OTHER:

My OCs - identical twins

FORM

NAME: Hannah Turie

NICKNAMES: Twin 2, Firefox

HOMETOWN/CITY: Sandgate Queensland, Australia. Moved to France.

GENERAL/FAVOURITE:

Personality: Hannah is considered the more adventurous and crazy one of the twins and loves trying new things. She is also carefree, bubbly, courageous, outgoing, a class clown, loyal, loud, random, weird, annoying, loves taking the piss out of everything, never backs down from a dare, adventurous, prankster, loves to annoy the crap out of people and friendly. She and Cleo enjoy confusing people by switching places or wearing the same clothes. Hannah is very protective of Cleo even though she's the younger of the two by about 6 seconds. Probably because words don't phase her as much as it does to Cleo.

Likes: rain, water, puddles, drawing, running, climbing trees, rock climbing, pranking people, scaring people, confusing people, annoying people, friends, ninjas, the hunger games, books, harry potter books, playing her guitar

Dislikes: snobs, bullies, left handed scissors, bananas, jocks, paedophiles, idiots, enclosed spaces

Music artist: Eminem, cold play, Amy Meredith, p!nk, skrillex, avril lavigne, b.o.b, flo rida, fun, paramore, linkin park, gym class heroes

Colour: all colours

Animal: all animals

Books: hunger games, Percy Jackson series, darkness chronicles, harry potter series.

Tv program/movie: doctor who, MIB3, woman in black, big bang theory, harry potter (1,2,3,4,5,6,7.1,7.2), hunger games,

HISTORY: the twins mother died of bowel cancer when they were 10. They've been living with their father ever since. Their father, Andrew Turie, is a model engineering designer. His job can take him all around the world and consequently moved them to France. The twins were enlisted into Kadic and share a dorm. Neither twin likes to talk about their mother because it brings about painful memories. They have an auntie in France somewhere.

LOOKS

EYES: deep blue

HEIGHT: 167 cm (5 foot?)

HAIR + STYLE: to below elbows. Wears it in a single ponytail on the right. Thin black headband. Dark orangey red colour with deep blue and purple streaks

JEWELLERY: necklace with half a peace sign. Ears pierced twice. First are long dangly owl feathers while the seconds are dark amethyst. An emerald leaf in her belly button. heaps of woven anklets, mood ring pointer finger (left hand), onyx ring on the middle finger (left hand), amethyst ring on the pointer finger (right hand), Eminem chain, woven friendship bracelet (Cleo),

MARKINGS (birth marks, scars, etc.): some small scars crises crossing across her arms from accidents while climbing. She has a scar at the back of her throat from having had a rock thrown at her. Hannah has a small scar on her upper left thigh but has no idea where she got it from. Her twin has the exact same scar in the exact same spot but on her upper right thigh. Light dusting of freckles across the nose.

SKIN/BODY TYPE (athletic, large, buff, ball, etc.): swimmers body. Quite thin but not unhealthy.

CLOTHES

Normal: bright orange tank top with the words "bites me. I dare you.", "I don't have a short atten- oh look! Kittens!" or "i hear voices. And they don't like you..." (sometimes a red and white open short sleeved checked blouse over the top), fluro green leggings with purple and blue shorts over the tops, knee-high (or ankle-high, depending on her mood) purple converses with white laces, black and white stripy long socks jut poking over the top of her shoes, a red jacket with many pockets (during winter), short black fingerless gloves, diamante studded belt

Formal: soft black pants that reach her ankles with silver ballet flats. An off the shoulder sequinned dark blue top that reaches the top of her pants. Her hair is down and a forest green leaf clip keeps it out of her face. She has multiple silver bangles hang on her wrists.

Sleepwear: a soft purple tank top with light grey sweats.

Swimwear: purple and bright green board shorts with a blue bikini top.

Other: claustrophobic (fear of enclosed spaces), owns a wooden guitar with painted swirls of different colours, plays in the band 'livin life loca'

LYOKO

WEAPON/S: bow and arrow

POWERS (2 at most): fire and air (elemental powers)

CLOTHING: a red tank top with curling wisps of white along the right side. Dark maroon jeggings with knee high white converses with red laces over the top. A woven quiver full of arrows lies diagonally across her back. A small clip on her left side for her bow. Black fingerless gloves with imprints of flames on the left, wisps of air on the right.

VEHICLE: black and dark red dragon wings

OTHER:

NAME: Cleo Turie

NICKNAMES: Twin 1

HOMETOWN/CITY: Sandgate Queensland. Moved to France.

GENERAL/FAVOURITE:

Personality: Cleo is the more normal one of the twins. She isn't as adventurous as Hannah but shares her love for pranking and confusing people. Cleo is the one who is more of the "goody two shoes" while Hannah is the "yep. Just gonna wing it". Cleo is considered by some people as a smart knowitall, straight A student, hardworking and friendly

Likes: quiet places, pranking people, confusing people, friends, colours, forests, singing, tambourines

Dislikes: people who pick on her, idiots, bad actors, upside down places,

Music artist: black eyed peas, Bruno mars, Adele, Florence + the machine, Swedish house mafia, gym class heroes

Colour: all colours

Animal: all animals

Books: hunger games, Percy Jackson series, darkness chronicles, harry potter

Tv program/movie: doctor who, MIB3, big bang theory,

HISTORY: refer to Hannah

LOOKS

EYES: deep blue

HEIGHT: 167 cm (5 foot?)

HAIR + STYLE: to below elbows. Wears it in a single ponytail on the right. Thin black headband. Dark orangey red colour with deep blue and purple streaks

JEWELLERY: necklace with half a peace sign. Ears pierced twice. First ones are a set of dangly diamonds hanging down while the second are dark amethysts same as Hannah. A purple dangly star in her belly button. woven friendship bracelet (Hannah). A gold dolphin curls around her finger as a ring on her ring finger on her right and.

MARKINGS (birth marks, scars, etc): Cleo has a small scar on her upper right thigh but has no idea where she got it from. Her twin has the exact same scar. Cleo also has a small (really really small) birthmark on her left cheek, just under her eye. It is barely noticeable though. Light dusting of freckles across the nose.

SKIN/BODY TYPE (athletic, large, buff, ball, etc): swimmers body. Quite thin but not unhealthy.

CLOTHES

Normal: Elmo, cookie monster or DOMO JJs t-shirt, 3/4 length denim jeans, black and pink volleys with ankle socks.

Formal: past the knees formal gown which is a deep red. Sequin silver ballet flats. Hair curled and left down. Sterling silver necklace and matching bracelet.

Sleepwear: plain singlet, red canaberry sweats

Swimwear: blue spiral board shorts with a blue grey bikini top sometimes under a white sun top decorated with flowers in the bottom right corner.

Other: plays a tambourine and sometimes signs in a small band that includes just the twins. They call themselves 'livin life loca' Hannah plays the guitar while Cleo sings or plays the tambourine or both. Cleo has achluophobia (fear of he dark) and always has a small nightlight in the shape of a moon.

LYOKO

WEAPON/S: a set of 12 throwing knives

POWERS (2 at most): earth and water (elemental powers)

CLOTHING: almost identical to Hannah's. Close fitting black jeggings, brown knee high converses with bright blue laces are worn over the jeggings, a blue tank top with soft brown and green lining. A black belt rides low on her hips filled with her knives. Black fingerless gloves with imprints of vines on the left, water droplets on the right.

VEHICLE: extremely light blue (almost white) arching angel wings

OTHER:

Please no Mary sues, no continuous spamming (don't ask), please don't report and I hope you enjoy my soon-to-be-story :) if your Oc is not accepted I'm sorry and I will explain why… I hope to choose all though…. Any submitted after the 7 have been chosen may become a background character if I see fit. Toodles!


End file.
